Just a Fanfiction, nothing special, OC's though
by MissledBeat
Summary: Three new brawlers are introduced to the ranks, how will the older brawlers cope with them? Rating for Possible language in the future.
1. Pyromaniac, the shorty and the Hero

Wheel- Wheel is, or would be, around average height for a 16 year old boy. He has somewhat spiky orange-brown hair and hazel eyes with a few green flecks here and there. He is pale skinned with a couple of scars, not really noticeable unless its summer, when he naturally gets darker skin. He doesn't wear some sort of impressive costume, just jeans and a t-shirt that change with each passing day and a pair of sneakers, which are reinforced with Velcro straps on the top, usually attaching at the ankle of his jeans to ensure they stay in place. Wheel has been put in a wheelchair because his legs are basically useless. (Until he uses his final smash, when he gets up and uses his chair as a weapon, hitting the enemy at blinding speeds. But he can't do to much for a while after that) Hes got it all tricked out though so if he puts pressure on the foot things, the wheels will spin on there own, going faster or slower depending on the pressure he's putting on them. Wheel is a pretty normal guy, if you don't take his past into account. He is patient, more or less, and willing to listen. One thing, he doesn't like taking help because he thinks that will make him stronger. Despite not being able to use his legs, Wheel is a pretty good opponent. He tilts his chair so far back that the handles are the only thing keeping him off the ground for defense since the bottom of his chair has a steel covering to make it stronger. Also, he has superhuman arm strength, and uses the limpness of his legs as a weapon, using them to hit the enemy. He can't feel any damage done to his legs at all, or lower back for that matter. The first people he meets up with are Marth, Ike and Metaknight, since they ran into each other like in Super Smash Brother's Brawl. He is an orphan, and is actually traumatized by the events that happened in there, but it usually doesn't show.

Pyro- Pyro is a really tall boy, standing at 7"9' and still growing, and that's alarming considering that he is only 14. He keeps his hair slicked back, mostly. A few strands near the front still drape down, but they aren't very noticeable. His hair is orange-red, more orange than red though, and eyes that seem to be the color blond. He has semi-pale skin, a very slight tan is visible in the summer, but nothing much. He wears light armor, mostly around his ankles, wrists and shoulders, adding a bit to his normally thin frame. He does have a helmet, it being the same yellow-orange color as the rest of his armor with a blackish visor. Outside of battle, he wears what every other teenage would, a t-shirt and a pair of jeans or shorts, depending on the weather. But he chooses not to wear shoes most of the time. Pyro can be a little timid around most people, but if you get to know him he opens up a lot more, but I won't get into the details yet. Pyro has two final smashes, one only works if he has Wing, but that one also has two versions with a down side to all three. One of them is where he has a 'style-change', in which his armor lights on fire and he gets a flame sword, using that to attack an opponent several times at fiery speeds before the power fades. Then one of the ones with Wing happen when they fuse together and his power doubles for the remainder of the match. Then the other one is synchronization, where Wing mirrors his movements for a couple of attacks. He may or may not have a minor crush on Wing though, so he acts a little stranger around her.

Wing- Wing is a short girl, standing around 4"3' with short cut white hair that hardly goes past her jawline. Her eyes are a light emerald green and seem to be lacking a pupil. She has a thin build, but she isn't what one would call weak. There isn't to much more to say about her now, other than she wears a hoodie and long jeans with crocs out side of battle and a white tunic with a black and red cape that goes just past her ankles, since she couldn't find one smaller. Like Pyro, she has two final smashes depending if Pyro is in the fight or not, and then two to go with if he is in the battle. The final smash she gets if Pyro isn't in the battle with her is she combines her hammer and ball and chain at the handle of the hammer to attack two enemies at once. Then the other two are mentioned above with Pyro. Wing is a little much to handle at first, but her emotional patterns are easy to pick up. She does have a crush on Pyro, but doesn't really accept the fact at the moment.

CH1

Off in the forest from SSBB, Link was once again drawing the master sword with its bright lights for an effect. He still had yet to notice the dark cloud looming overhead, but he would eventually. One thing he did notice was the voices coming from the brush, steadily growing louder. Link, being the tactical fighter he was, stood and waited, wanting to see his opponent before he started fighting. After a minute of hearing nothing but leaves and mumbling, Link was finally able to make something out. "...you go first! Anyone out there will be a lot more scared seeing you!" it was a female voice.

A male responded, his voice laced with worry. "What? Why me?" It seemed to be some sort of argument going on between them. "Because! Your freakin' 7 feet and what, 9 inches? I'm 4 feet 3 inches! I'm soooooo intimidating!" the female continued, mocking the other at the end. A few more angry lines before the 'tall one' actually showed himself, standing up from behind a bush and stepping out into the clearing.

Link had to tilt his head back to look the other in the face, that girl really wasn't lying when she said he was tall; this guy was almost as tall as a few of the trees! He had slicked back orange-red hair, spiked slightly in the back, and eyes that could only be described as blond. He was wearing some sort of armor, and had a helmet tucked under one arm. The tall male stared down at the hero, studying him in a way that make Link feel a little uncomforable.

After a moment of tense silence, Link opened his mouth to ask 'who are you', but the other beat him to it. "Wing! Its Link! He won't kill us!" he called, twisting around. One of the bushes shook and a short girl with white hair and green eyes stuck her head into sight. "You sure? The last time you said someone wouldn't kill us we nearly got our heads cut off." she accused, looking at Link. After a moment of staring, her face lit up in a smile and she stepped out, revealing she really was as short as she had said.

"Cool! I finally get to meet the hero of time!" she said, walking forward until she was in front of Link, who was really really confused at the moment. He pointed to himself, displaying his confusion. "Me?" he asked, not really understanding her. This chick talked really fast, really really fast. The other male, noticing Link's confused look, translated for him.

She looked around, though she couldn't see over half of the dense foliage that surrounded them. "Pyro, can you see anything?" she asked, looking up at the taller, who shook his head. "Nope, nothing." he sighed.

"Do you know the way out of here by chance?" she asked, leaning towards Link eagerly. Pyro lightly smacked her upside the head.

"Do be impolite Wing." he sighed, shaking his head. Wing glared at him, but turned her gaze back to Link, who was nodding. "Yeah, I may know the way out of here." he muttered and Wing giggled happily.

"You shouldn't underestimate my work." she said, directing the statement towards Pyro, who had his hands up in mock defeat. "Yes yes, I know." he said, biting back a laugh. Link watched them, amused; they acted just like siblings! This was going to be fun.

**Authors Note:**

**wow this was short XD The chapters should get longer as I get more into the story~ Also, long title is long XD  
**


	2. Meeting royalty

CH2

Marth looked around for what seemed to be the millionth time, ensuring he was alone again. Despite the stone fort seeming empty other than monsters, he couldn't shake the feeling someone was following him. (A/N: **Couhcoughikecoughcough**) He sighed to himself and continued on, resisting the urge to look around again as he passed through one of the doors. "This place is really creepy." he muttered to himself, keeping his eyes on the floor as he walked, which wasn't a good idea, since he ran smack into a wall.

Marth stumbled back, one hand on the wall the other on his head. "Damn it." he muttered under his breath, pushing off the wall and going down the hall to his left, just hoping it was as empty as the one before was. The prince just happened to be luck this one time, more or less. Well, to put it simply nothing seemed capible of killing him. (A/N: From his view at least) Just a boy in a wheelchair.

"Stupid thing..." Marth was pulled out of his thoughts as the boy muttered, trying- and failing- to move one of the wheels, which was caught on a rock. Marth sighed again and walked forward, grabbing the boy's chair by the handles. "Here, lemme help." he muttered. The boy jumped a little, but didn't object. Marth carefully pushed the chair forward, past the rock so the wheel could move again.

"Thanks." the boy said, looking up at Marth. Marth nodded and let go of the handles. "Yeah, now you should probably go home. Its dangerous here." he said, turning around to leave.

"I should be saying the same thing about you. After all, this is no place for a prince." the boy responded, his voice smug. Marth stiffened and turned around, his cape nearly catching on his elbow. "How did you know that?" he asked stiffly. The boy smirked and bit back a laugh. "Its not that hard to tell your from some form of royalty. Just the way you dress. I'm not even bringing up the tiara." he said, pointing to Marth's headband.

Marth blushed fiercely, trying to glare at the other and look intimidating. "At least I can fight!" he snapped, his voice dripping with venom. He didn't like this kid, at all. The boy smirked, not noticing the Pirimid sneaking up behind him. Marth drew his sword and lunged, alerting the boy of the monster (A/N: I think there monsters at least, correct me if I'm wrong) sneaking up behind him. Once Marth was close enough, he pulled his arm back to swing at the thing, just as the boy was pushing himself out of and onto the back of his chair. "Move!" Marth shouted, trying to slow his attack without loosing any of the momentum he had.

"Why don't you take care of yourself?" the boy snapped back, swinging one arm around to his other side, jumping off the first hand to put weight on the other as his legs followed the direction his body was going. Marth growled, but was forced to duck under the kids legs. But, without Marth's body in the way, the Pirimid got smacked in the face painfully with one foot after the other as the kid continued spinning on the back of his chair. Soon the thing was forced to fly back because of its damage. The boy leaned forward, making his chair tip back.

Marth, who had dropped back to watch, leaned forward naturally as the wheels on his chair started turning, threatening to knock the chair over, but the boy didn't seem to care. He landed heavily on his feet, bending his knees to gather strength in his arms before chucking his chair forward at the Pirimid as it stood again.

The monster vanished in a puff of black smoke, but the kid didn't rise. Marth stayed put, utterly surprised. "Uh...good job?" he offered lamely and the kid nodded, standing shakily. Marth, finally realising the kid might need help ran forward to grab the boys wheelchair for him as he struggled forward. Marth righted it and wheeled it over and the boy instantly flopped back down, obviously exausted from standing for the few seconds.

"Thanks." he heaved, struggling to catch his breath. Marth nodded, looking at him from behind, not trusting himself to let go of the handles.

"Yeah, no problem." he said, still not letting him go.

"My name's Wheel." Wheel said almost randomly, looking up at Marth with a smirk.

Marth blinked and returned the smirk out of habit. "And I'm Marth. Pleasure to see I met someone who won't get the ass whipped by some pitiful enemies." he snickered and Wheel rolled his eyes, reaching down to move himself forward.

"Anyways, thanks for the help, I think I've got it from here. Besides, royalty like you shouldn't be helping." he said, being saracastic at the last part. Even so, Marth couldn't help but feel annoyed. "No no, its fine. Where you heading?" he asked, pushing Wheel forward, since the boy was still exausted.

"Some place called the Brawl Manor, or something like that. I'm not good at memorizing names." he muttered, earning a surprised reaction from the prince behind him.

"Master Hand would let a handicapped person like you brawl? With people like Ganon and Bowser playing to? Man, daring move there." he said, the last part under his breath, not meaning for Wheel to hear.

Wheel huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, glaring a head of him. "Thanks for the support. I was already warned of Ganon and Bowser, but I already knew about them before this." he growled darkly. "And what to you mean 'daring move'? I'm as good of a fighter as anyone! If I wasn't would they really let me come?" he asked loudly, glaring back at Marth now, who held up his hands in defence, honestly feeling bad for saying that. Wheel had proven himself worthy of being a brawler.

"Sorry sorry, just seemed...unlikely." he said, replacing his hands on the handles and pushing Wheel forward again. Wheel shrugged and sighed. "Yeah, I guess your right, it seems a little unlikely to let a handicapped boy fight with a bunch of people with magic of some sort." he sighed, slumping back in his chair a bit and succeeding in bringing Marth's guilty feeling again.

Marth grinned, but kept his gaze forward. "Relax! Your a great fighter! Worthy of being with us!" he laughed before remembering Ike. "Well, you may have to prove yourself again." he sighed and Wheel looked up at him curiously. "Whatddya mean?" he asked and Marth shrugged.

"Oh, Ike, another fighter," he added "May not believe me when I say your a fighter. No saying what you'll have to do to prove yourself. I think its just because he doesn't want anyone getting hurt who doesn't have to. Which doesn't make sense since hes in a game where we all beat each other senseless for no real reason." he muttered, half to himself half to Wheel.

"Well, this is bound to have some sort of fun, right?" Marth nodded, grinning again. One thing he could ensure was that this was going to be fun.


End file.
